User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/Battle of the Michaels
In chat we came up with this crazy battle. Battle of the Michaels. My piece de resistance. Cast DeStorm Power as Michael Jordan Bentley Green as Michael Jackson (Young) Zach Sherwin as Michael Bloomberg Shay Carl as Michael Moore EpicLLOYD as Michael J. Fox Nice Peter as Michael Phelps Pat McIntyre as Michael Bay George Watsky as Ryan Lochte (Only Non-Michael) Lyrics Narrator EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! MICHAEL JORDAN! VERSUS! MICHAEL BLOOMBERG! VERSUS! MICHAEL MOORE! VERSUS! MICHAEL J. FOX! VERSUS! MICHAEL PHELPS! BEGIN! Michael Jordan I'm only real man here, I deserve the name Michael. All you Michelles can go back to your menstrual cycle! The word basketball brings my name to mind, When talking about you flaws are easy to find. Michael Bloomberg Pfft. You're not a real Michael, but I am. I'll serve you all up a Bloomberg grand slam! I correct laws and keep my name alive! Under my reign none of you shall thrive! Michael Moore Michael Moore is filming an epic film of pwnage, I'll gather all of you up and push you off a ledge! Bloomberg, correction? You mean corruption! Jordan, every time you score's just another disruption! Michael J. Fox Michael J. Fox is here to steal all your class! I'll take a Moore movie and globally warm its ass! Bloomberg, Jordan, you're both blown-up fucktards! We all know it's against me whom you'll guard! Michael Phelps I'm Michael Fucking Phelps and the King of Athletics! I'll win this battle as easy the Olympics! I'll swim a tornado of stuns for you to watch! This rap like everything else is something you'll botch! Michael Jordan I'm real King of Athletics, you're just a wannabe. To me you're all just flocks of bees and fleas, Annoying, but no purpose in listening to. You guys create mess that no one can undo. Everyone has just one thing to say to all of you. And I have to inform you that it's WAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael Bloomberg I Bloom in the Bergs and blow bullshit away. I'll blow you you idiots to pieces with a death ray. Thousands of people flock to my call. PEOPLE OF GOTHAM, DESTROY THEM ALL. Michael Moore Bloomberg, you're weak, shitty, and can't contest Seattle You're just bringing your insomniac zombies to battle. Best selling, highest grossing, that's what descibes me. All my power and fame forces you fools to flee! Michael J. Fox Moore, hands up and face on the floor. We're not taking this shit anymore. It's clear that you're a boring-ass version of Michael Bay. And now it's time to make you suckers pay! Michael Phelps Clint Eastwood, Calvin Klein, never come with anything better. I'll tear you all apart, names straight down to the letter. If you want to know what lies ahead of you, ask Lochte. Come along with me so I can throw your asses in the Yangtze! Michael Jackson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All you fake Michaels as I live and breathe! You stole my good name and made it rockabilly cheese! Here's a tip, come up with another name so people don't go stealing your claim to fame! I'm Bad! I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up! Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me Moonwalk as I step on your fake face! Even in death I go Platinum on Blu-Ray! Been spitting out hits since I was six years old! I'm the King of Pop, you're the Kings of Massho's! Narrator WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU-OU DECI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IDE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAPBATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poll WHO WON?! Epic Rap Battles of SFS 3: Michael vs Michael X 5 Michael Jordan Michael Bloomberg Michael Moore Michael J. Fox Michael Phelps Michael Jackson Notes *This started out a joke. *This would be a bad suggestion, but it's funny to see anyways. *Michael won, but Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, and Michael all did a good job. *Please rate and review, comment and criticize, and laugh and litter. Category:Blog posts